


An Odd Sickness

by B33nGhostin



Series: A Family For Phil [2]
Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Bottom Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Trans Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, background skephalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33nGhostin/pseuds/B33nGhostin
Summary: Phil has been sick for a few weeks now, and with every day, he only seems to get sicker. He's been sick before, but never like this.
Relationships: Sapnap/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Sapnap
Series: A Family For Phil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168664
Comments: 45
Kudos: 326





	1. Surprise Visit

Claws curled into the skin along his hips. The sting of pain could hardly be felt when his sweet spot was being hit head-on with every thrust. 

“O-oh  _ fuck _ , keep— _ ah! _ You’re doing so good, Techno,” Phil panted, not even minding that he was being fucked over their kitchen table, his chest pressed into the oak wood.

Techno growled low, thrusting hard until his knot caught on Phil’s hole. Cum poured into the other in hot bursts, leaving Phil right on the edge of his own climax. All it took was Techno reaching around to rub a few slow, careful circles along Phil’s clit to make the other cum and tighten further around his knot. Phil trembled as his body adjusted around the large intrusion, but this definitely wasn’t the first time, so Phil was far more prepared for the stretch of a knot. As his racing heartbeat slowed, Techno carded his fingers through Phil’s hair and placed a few gentle kisses along his back and shoulders, earning a content sigh.

“How’re you feeling, Techno?” he asked as always. Rather than a verbal response, Techno let out a low growl akin to a purr and laid his body on top of Phil’s. Phil had noticed the other had been doing that a lot recently, but he’d just attributed that to the other getting more comfortable.

“Can you move us to the couch, mate?” 

The movement it took to get to the couch was awkward, but it was worth the uncomfortable shuffle. It meant that Phil got to lay comfortably against Techno’s chest—he was already almost Phil’s height, and he’d only gotten taller and stronger since the time when he was a little piglin wandering the Nether. In fact, as proven by what was currently stuck in his hole, nothing about Techno was little anymore. Even after a few months of Phil “remedying Techno’s issue”, Phil still had trouble adjusting to his knot. His hole pulsed around the intrusion, but the rumbling of Techno’s purring and the warmth of his embrace soothed him enough that he almost fell asleep on the other’s lap. 

“Phil.”

He was roused from his sleep as Techno lifted him off of his cock; Phil sucked in a breath as his hole stretched around the half-swollen knot. Cum dribbled down his thighs, even dripping on Techno’s lap as Phil was forced to wake up.

“Phil, someone’s knockin’ on the door.”

_ That _ woke Phil up. He stood up, almost falling as his protesting body screamed at the quick movement. Techno was already scurrying to his room while Phil retrieved some of the robes that Techno had pulled off of him and slid them back on. There was a struggle to put them back on, and he’d completely foregone underwear, but he didn’t think anyone would be able to tell that he still had a full load of cum leaking out of him unless he made it extremely obvious. Running a hand through his ruffled hair and brushing out the wrinkles in his robes, he opened the front door with a welcoming smile.

“Hello?”

And, because he was just  _ so _ lucky, Bad stood outside his door with his son, Sapnap, in tow. All it took was one not-so-subtle sniff from Bad for him to glance away.

“I’m sorry for interrupting anything,” Bad embarrassedly said, “We can go—”

“Oh, no—mate—it’s totally fine. I’m not busy,” Phil awkwardly said, laughing a little to relieve the tension. At least that kid, Sapnap, wasn’t even paying attention—the little gremlin was just messing around with an actual lighter. 

The moment Bad caught his look, he dismissively said, “He hasn’t burnt anything in a few weeks. The lighter just keeps him distracted.”

Phil slowly nodded, unsure about how much he trusted some teen to not burn down his house.

“So, uh, what brings you here?”

“Oh! Well, Geppy wanted to go explore a new arena, but I don’t know how safe it is, so I thought Sappy Nappy might want to stay with Uncle Phil for a few nights?” Bad said with a somewhat forced smile.

Sapnap took one look up at Phil and said, “Did you get a raise or something?”

“A raise…? Well, no, I’m still getting paid the same amount for these crops—”

“You kinda look fat.”

“ _ Sapnap! _ ” Bad scolded, “I am so very sorry, Phil, you know how kids can be. I promise I don’t let him talk like that at home.”

“I’m a  _ teenager _ , Dad,” Sapnap grumbled.

“You’re gonna be a  _ grounded _ teenager when you get home,” Bad tutted. All Sapnap did was roll his eyes and go back to flicking the lighter until a flame reappeared.

“How many days did you plan on being gone?” Phil reluctantly asked. 

“Oh, no more than a week,” Bad affirmed, “but it’s okay if you’re busy! I can see that you’re—”

“—no, I am 100% fine! A week is no problem. I’m sure Techno will love the company,” Phil reassured the other, opening his door wider. Sapnap shouldered his way past Phil and into his house, still flicking that lighter.

“Thank you  _ so _ much! I’m so grateful that you’re babysitting this little muffin, but I guess it’s practice for later, huh? I hope Sapnap doesn’t stress you out too much—all he needs is food and something to keep him busy, and I promise he won’t do anything too outlandish. If he does, you know how to summon me,” Bad quickly said.

Right. He somehow consistently forgot that Bad was a demon. It  _ was _ hard to remember that the muffin-loving human who never swore and the 9’6 tall shadow demon with fangs and no pupils were the same person. However, he didn’t fear either form—it was probably just easier for Bad to use his human form to get into houses made for average height humans and not 9’6 demons. The only thing that truly surprised him was how Sapnap  _ wasn’t _ a demon considering his tendencies to set things on fire and his fatal encounters with small, defenseless animals. He wasn’t even sure if those were things Bad had passed down unintentionally or if those were things Sapnap felt like doing on his own. Still, Sapnap was fairly easy to distract, and he was a hard worker, so Phil didn’t feel  _ too _ resistant to the idea of letting him stay for a week. 

“Will do, mate!” Phil finally said. 

“Good luck, Phil! I’m sure Techno will love another parental figure,” Bad murmured, giving him a thumbs-up.

_ Fuck _ . At least Bad wasn’t asking any questions—it was better to just make up an imaginary one-night stand partner than to have to explain what had been going on for months. As Bad left, Phil shut the door, freezing when he saw Sapnap and Techno staring at each other.

“Aren’t you from the Nether?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah,” Techno grunted. 

“Can you touch fire—”

“—Techno is  _ not _ immune to fire!” Phil immediately yelled, scrambling forward to pluck the lighter out of Sapnap’s hand. The young teen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath while Techno let out a low, victorious chuckle.

This was going to be a long week.


	2. Keeping Quiet

The first night was terrible. 

Techno crept into his room, Phil’s mattress creaking annoyingly as Techno sat on the edge of it, already toying with the ends of Phil’s pants. Phil had told Techno a million times that he didn’t have to wait for him to wake up to help himself, but this time, he was  _ extremely _ grateful for Techno’s decision to wake him up first.

“Oh, Techno, we can’t do that when Sapnap’s here. He needs his rest,” Phil drowsily whispered, pulling Techno in to hug him and scratch lightly behind his ear as a form of apology. Techno made that rumbling-purring sound, resting his hands on Phil’s hips and stomach. It felt… intimate. He liked it. He hated how much he had to remind himself that every act was for  _ Techno’s _ sake—for  _ Techno’s _ health—and not his own pleasure or desires. Still, he didn’t push the other away or scold him as Techno’s thumbs began rubbing circles into the skin of his hips. 

Phil could feel Techno’s cock pressing insistently against him, which only made him feel guilty. For his own comfort, he’d OKed Sapnap staying for a week without asking Techno. His little brother usually knotted him once or twice a week  _ minimum _ , but recently, it had ramped up to almost once or twice a day. It definitely didn’t bother him, but he didn’t want to risk Sapnap catching them doing  _ that _ . He didn’t want Bad finding out what he was letting his little brother do to him. Was it so bad to help in this way?

With a sigh, Phil reluctantly murmured, “I’m going to use my mouth, but you have to be quiet, and you  _ can’t _ knot my mouth.”

Techno eagerly nodded, pulling away from the hug and spreading his legs. It had been so long since Phil had given  _ anyone _ a blowjob—the last time he’d even messed around with someone other than Techno, he’d been topping, anyways—but he figured this would be better than nothing. He wrapped a rough hand around the base of Techno’s cock, giving it a few jerks before licking around the head. Techno let out a pleased, low growl, carding his clawed fingers through Phil’s hair and bucking up against Phil’s tongue. The mattress squeaked with the small movement. Phil took in a deep breath, remembering to relax himself, then he took Techno’s cock into his mouth. Techno almost immediately bucked up into his throat, momentarily choking Phil until the older pressed his hand on Techno’s hip to stop him from repeating that. 

With a ragged breath, he pulled off of Techno and said, “Behave, Techno. Big Brother’s doing his best.”

Techno keened, then silenced himself when he remembered that he had to be quiet. Phil gave him a small smile, then he plunged back down onto Techno’s cock until his gag reflex began to kick in. It was harder to take his cock down his throat due to its thickness, but Phil made up for that inconvenience by stroking what he couldn’t take and tracing the veins along it. Techno certainly didn’t complain, and, being a thoughtful partner, he took to teasing Phil by groping his ass and pressing a finger against his hole, but not quite letting it slip in. Little sighs were muffled by the cock in his throat, swallowing around the building precum that dribbled down his throat. Any sort of whine from Phil was also cut off as Techno eased in a finger into his ass, which in turn sent small vibrations down Techno’s cock. It was good enough that as Phil rocked his hips into that one finger, Techno finally came directly down Phil’s throat.

With copious amounts of cum spurting from it, Phil was forced to swallow it all down to avoid making a mess. That’s when he knew he hadn’t thought things out entirely because, as he’d realized over the months, Techno tended to cum  _ a lot _ . That’s what the knot was for; it kept him in place and didn’t let any of the cum dribble out. As Techno’s knot inflated, Phil pulled away, taking a moment to swallow again and catch his breath. Cum painted his face and chest, dripping along Techno’s thighs and the comforter on Phil’s bed. Still, that didn’t mean Techno was done letting everything out. Simply wanting to save his sheets, Phil kicked off his pajama pants and sunk down on Techno’s cock, his hole refusing to stretch around the knot no matter how much Techno tried to buck it inside. More and more hot cum kept spilling inside him, leaking out a little since he hadn’t let Techno knot him, which still left his sheets a mess.

“Are—” Phil paused, realizing his jaw ached a little, “Are you feeling better?” 

“Feels weird,” Techno mumbled, still trying to get his knot in—Phil’s front hole already burned from the lack of prep, so he knew there was no way that Techno’s knot was gonna fit inside him at that point.

“Gonna be a long week, then. I’ll figure it out,” Phil promised with a heavy sigh.

As he leaned forward to embrace Techno once more until the knot deflated—just because they weren’t locked together didn’t mean he wouldn’t stick around—he realized he  _ had _ gotten a little chubbier. His weight had never bothered him, and it definitely wouldn’t now, but it  _ did _ get him thinking about his diet. It hadn’t changed, nor had any of his recipes, so the weight gain was definitely a surprise. Still, it was nothing that was too concerning—everyone gained a bit of chub here or there eventually. If anything, it just meant Techno had more to love.

Phil left those thoughts behind, shutting his eyes and inevitably falling asleep on his brother’s cock. Just like the other times he’d done that, Techno cleaned him up and tucked him back into bed while he slept, leaving the room without a sound afterwards. 

It was noon when Phil woke up. He’d been waking up later recently—probably due to his “nighttime activities”. The comforter was a little dirty with dried cum and slick, so he figured today would just be laundry day. Slipping out of bed to stretch, he yawned and gathered the dirty sheets along with his dirty clothes from the past few days and placed them in a wicker laundry basket. He left his room to go retrieve the dirty laundry from Techno’s room, then he dragged all of it outside to the wash bin. It was cooler outside since autumn was near, and, fortunately, he could see Techno and Sapnap in the distance tending to the crops seemingly without issue. 

Phil washed the sheets first, then Techno’s clothes, then his clothes, making sure to hang them up to dry each time he finished washing a new piece. He missed getting to go out and work on weed-pulling and examine each crop for bugs, but he  _ did _ do chores with less movement to give his body a break after being fucked. Not only that, but recently, he’d had a reoccurring issue of nausea that left him dizzy and weak for hours at a time. Techno had single-handedly taken up all of the strenuous chores for him, even attempting to cook for them on the days that Phil felt too grossed out by the smell of oil or cooking meat to approach the kitchen. It made him proud of the little piglin he’d raised; he just hoped his little bout of sickness would go away soon, so he could return to doing the more tiring tasks that left him pleasantly drowsy at the end of the day.

“Phil!  _ Phil! _ ” Techno’s shouts pulled him out of his thoughts as the piglin ran towards him. “ _ Phil _ , Sapnap’s trying to summon something!”

Phil stood up from the wash bin, immediately feeling a wave of nausea wash over him. He tried his best to ignore it, gesturing for Techno to bring him to Sapnap. Sure enough, somewhere in the fields, Sapnap had drawn a ritual circle into the dirt.

“Sapnap, don’t make me summon your dad,” Phil yelled, using his foot to mess up the ritual circle.

“I just wanted to invite a friend over,” Sapnap grumbled, glaring at Techno. “Snitch.”

“ _ Heh? A  _ **_friend_ ** _?”  _ Techno said incredulously. “ _ You were gonna burn down the crops! _ ”

“It’s okay, Techno. Sapnap, you have to ask permission before inviting your friends over,” Phil sternly said. “These crops are our main source of money. We can’t afford to lose them.”

Sapnap groaned, but he didn’t argue and just crossed his arms. Normally, Phil would continue to scold the other, but his head was spinning, and his body felt light. He cradled his head in his hands, sucking in a few breaths, but the nausea didn’t go away. Techno ended up helping him to the ground where he emptied his guts; he hadn’t even eaten yet. His throat burned, and his arms shook as he held his head up from the vomit on the ground. Techno brushed Phil’s hair away from his face, holding up his weak body.

“Does he have the flu?” Sapnap asked, sounding mildly scared. 

“No, well… I don’t know. We haven’t been to a doctor—too far away. He needs a health potion,” Techno mumbled, quite clearly unsure of himself.

“No, no, we don’t have many potions left,” Phil panted; despite having just vomited, he still felt nauseous. He was sick, and he didn’t like it.

“I can summon a healer—”

“ **No,** ” Techno growled, over-protectively getting even closer to Phil.

“Well,  _ fine _ , I guess he’s just gonna throw up all over your crops,” Sapnap grouched. “Not like you need those crops to  _ survive _ or anything.”

And as much as Phil was growing to find Bad’s goddamn kid annoying, the kid had a point. He really had no time to get sick, especially since the time to harvest crops was approaching. However, he couldn’t risk letting anyone else in his house. Techno was already on edge, and with Phil sick, it would just stress his little brother out more than he wanted. He grabbed Techno’s arm for support and hauled himself up to his feet, almost vomiting again from the movement.

“Help me back to the house, will you, Techno?” he requested. “Just need some tea.”

Neither of them looked like they believed him.


	3. A Useless Summoning

It was the third night. Phil had been tired all day before he’d even begun work, and now he couldn’t sleep. He felt strange—just achy and nauseous and tired. He’d _been_ feeling strange, but only now had it gotten worse. By the time Techno crept into his room, he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. Still, Techno was more important to him, so he began to push his pajama pants down when Techno slipped into bed. Techno pulled his pajamas back up, and then he pulled Phil into a warm embrace. 

“Techno? Feelin’ alright?” Phil asked, sleep weighing heavy in his voice.

“...You’re sick. You smell different,” Techno mumbled, leaving that as his only explanation.

“I’ll be fine. Not my first time gettin’ sick.”

“I know.”

Techno’s worry was left unspoken. Phil appreciated the worry because it made him feel cared for. This gentle embrace without the need of sex felt so undeniably comforting. Again, those traitorous feelings that he’d been feeling for months on end resurfaced. They were _brothers_. In some ways, Techno was a pseudo-son to him, yet here Phil was, acting out all of his desires with him. How did his natural worry turn into _this?_ How could he have let the need to take care of Techno blossom into something akin to romantic love? Why was he _so_ _messed up—?_

“I’m worried,” Techno whispered, a tinge of fear staining his words.

“Oh, Techno,” Phil sighed, turning around in Techno’s arms to face him in the dark. “We have plenty of herbs, and when we’re done harvesting crops, we can go out and buy more potion supplies. If it gets any worse, I can just ask Bad for potion supplies in trade for watching Sapnap. I promise, I’m gonna be just fine.”

“...Okay.”

…

“But,” Techno’s low voice added, “am I wrong? For…?”

“For what?” Phil quietly asked.

When Techno remained silent, searching for the right words, Phil _knew_ what was being asked. It scared him. However, he needed to make sure Techno knew that he had done nothing wrong. If anything, it was Phil himself that had let things go too far, but it hadn’t been _that_ bad, had it? No, that was up to Techno. He didn’t want to sway the piglin’s warring thoughts.

“No, you aren’t wrong, Techno,” Phil soothingly reassured. “Everything that’s happened has been my fault. I didn’t take you to the doctor sooner when I should’ve. If I didn’t want you to do any of that, I’d stop you, but I just wanted to help you because you’re my little brother. No one should have to see their loved ones suffer.”

Techno played with Phil’s hair, taking in that information. The silence put Phil on edge, but he forced himself to keep still and quiet.

“You’re my brother.”

“Yes,” Phil confirmed. “Found you in the Nether myself.”

“But brothers don’t kiss each other, and I…” Techno’s words stopped awkwardly, then he pushed on and said, “I want to kiss you. Not like brothers.”

More silence. Phil knew Techno could see him clearly with that hint of night vision he naturally had. He, on the other hand, was peering into the darkness where he thought Techno’s eyes were. Those words—that timid, unconfident confession—was so unlike his blunt, self-assured brother. It was a strange change that he’d been seeing more of as these nights went by. Slowly, Phil cupped Techno’s face, his thumb tracing the curve of Techno’s tusk. He licked his chapped lips, leaning forward to press his lips against Techno’s, making sure to watch the edges of his tusks. The kiss was delicate and tense, filled to the brim with unspoken feelings and affection that had been threatening to spill over for far longer than that brief kiss lasted. It was over just as quickly as it had begun, yet both were left feeling breathless.

“Like that?” Phil murmured.

Techno wordlessly nodded. Phil still felt a little sick, but it was easier to fall asleep in the arms of someone he loved. 

He slept easier that night.

With almost half the week through, Phil reflected on how much easier handling Sapnap had been than he thought. The last time Sapnap had stayed over at their house, he’d been ten, and he’d opened up a rift in space-time in their backyard because Phil hadn’t given him a third slice of blueberry pie. There was still some unusual activity and the occasional traveler accusing them of being demons because of the awkward magical energy from that event, but Sapnap _had_ calmed down plenty in the three years since then. He was still a handful, but Phil also guessed that his apparent sickness had made Sapnap more worried and more guilty about causing trouble. He was grateful for that because his sickness seemed to only get worse as he tried doing more chores and picking up where Sapnap had made a mistake or left something unfinished. 

Today was probably the worst he’d felt since he’d gotten sick. His back ached, he felt bloated, and he’d been grossly nauseous all day yet unable to vomit up whatever was bothering his stomach. He couldn’t even complete his usual chores inside away from the hot sun, so he was left to lay on a hammock outside in the shade simply so he could keep an eye on Techno and Sapnap without having to move too much. 

Laying for hours on end on his wings—which he actively hid and didn’t use just from all the looks he’d gotten growing up—made them ache, but laying on his stomach was no better. There was no comfortable position, and the ongoing aches and pain was enough to nearly bring him to tears. They had health potions to use, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of him drinking one and leaving none behind for Techno or Sapnap to use if they got hurt. It was only when the day came to an end and he decided to skip dinner due to the building nausea from smelling cooked meat that Techno gave him a distressed look. Phil knew just from that look that Techno wouldn’t be backing down now.

“Phil, you need to see _someone_ . Sapnap said he can summon a healer, and I know you said you’ll be fine, but I’ve never seen you _this_ sick before,” Techno said in the middle of dinner. Sapnap looked up from his plate, clearly listening to the conversation without butting in. He looked between them curiously, seemingly agreeing with Techno’s words.

Phil wanted to argue, he really did, but he was starting to get scared. He’d been sick before, and he’d been hurt before, but he’d never experienced anything like this. The most similar thing to this was when his wings were infected so bad that he was left unable to fly or function for weeks, but he’d already checked himself over. There weren’t any wounds or spots or bumps or _anything_ particularly strange except his symptoms. Tentatively, he looked in the reflection of the nearby window and winced at the sight of his sickly face. That was confirmation enough.

“Did your dad say you’re allowed to summon people, Sapnap?” Phil asked.

“He said I can summon him, Skeppy, and George if I have to,” Sapnap readily said, adding, “George is a healer.”

Phil nodded, then he drummed his fingers against the countertop as he thought about all of this. Finally, he sighed and gave Sapnap a hesitant shooing gesture.

“Alright, please summon George, but not in the house. Don’t set my property on fire.”

Sapnap eagerly ran outside, the kid’s mischievous grin reminding Phil of Skeppy. He tried really _really_ hard to ignore the bright blue light and screeching souls of the damned right outside his house as Sapnap summoned ‘George.’ As much of a mess as it was, Sapnap had at least listened to him; he only summoned George, and he didn’t set anything on fire. Granted, Phil would probably end up having nightmares for weeks just because Sapnap had brought souls into the Overworld, and those little cretins _loved_ haunting dreams. Hopefully, it would be worth it to finally get fixed up. 

George, as it turned out, was also a teen, though he looked older than Techno. His whole outfit was made up of varying shades of blue, robes fluttering around him and a typical witch’s hat placed on top of his head. Phil almost regretted having Sapnap summon this poor teen judging by his frazzled look and his rather novice appearance. Phil wasn’t exactly an expert on all forms of magic, but George had a wand on him, and, _damn,_ who still used wands in this day and age? They were practically reserved for old people stuck in their ways and young people unable to influence magic without an aid yet. 

“—and he’s kinda sick and won’t eat, so I thought he might have a parasite or something, I don’t know,” Sapnap finished rambling all of Phil’s symptoms to George.

George pinched the bridge of his nose, grimacing as he replied, “Stop telling people I’m a healer, Sapnap. I’m an _abjurer_ ; I just carry potions and herbs because I have allergies.”

Phil felt disappointment bubble up in his gut along with the nausea that had been bothering him all day.

“Sorry about that, mate, didn’t mean to have the little gremlin bother you,” Phil laughed it off as if it didn’t matter to him. George didn’t even have the chance to respond before Sapnap gripped his arm.

“You. Owe. Me,” Sapnap snapped. “I’m not sending you back until you help.”

George groaned and yanked his arm out of Sapnap’s grip, grumbling under his breath as he examined Phil. A few moments passed of George just looking him up and down before Phil cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Have you… tried… drinking some tea for nausea?” George slowly asked.

“Yeah, I have,” Phil lamely said, realizing this ‘healer’ wasn’t going to be much help at all.

“Great job, _George_ ,” Sapnap muttered.

“ _I’m not a healer!_ ”

They argued like children, going back and forth all while Phil tuned it out. It was hard to focus on their petty conversation, anyways, since his body seemed intent on killing him. Over it all, Techno just kept staring at him, his worry for Phil’s wellbeing growing by the minute. 


	4. Tonight Is Ours

Phil woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, his stomach turning violently. He didn’t even have the chance to get out of bed before his whole body lurched, but nothing came up. It left him feeling grossly nauseous, his body twitching and trembling to try and vomit yet unable to move. Next to him, Techno quickly woke up and tried holding him and rubbing his back. 

After that proved to be useless, Techno left the room for what felt like just a few seconds before he returned with a potion bottle. Phil didn’t even have the will or strength to deny it anymore. Techno uncorked the bottle and pressed it to his lips, letting him take small sips in between his gagging. He could hardly swallow it, but when he finally managed to drink just a little of it, the pain in his stomach disappeared, leaving only an aching, bloated feeling. Phil pushed away the potion once he felt better to conserve the rest of it.

“Thanks, Techno,” he murmured, letting the exhaustion and weakness sink into his body.

“You need to go to a doctor,” Techno firmly said, leaving no room for argument.

Not like that had stopped Phil before.

“Not with Sapnap still here. When he’s gone, we can go,” Phil replied.

Techno remained silent. Phil couldn’t see his expression in the darkness; he only heard Techno leave, most likely to return the potion to the kitchen. His wings fluttered nervously, then he sighed and sunk back into the mattress, stretching his wings out as he laid on his back. Eventually, the click of hooves approaching the room sounded, and the door shut behind Techno. Phil heard a quiet, small sniffle that absolutely broke his heart.

“Oh, c’mere, Techno. I’m here, I’m alright,” Phil murmured, opening his arms for a hug. 

Techno wasted no time in sinking into that embrace, laying on top of Phil in his state of vulnerability. Phil just held him, scratching behind Techno’s ear and only moving the other when he pressed uncomfortably against some sensitive part of his stomach or chest. 

“When… when Sapnap’s—” Techno’s voice broke off in a muffled sob, sounding so tiny—just a reminder to Phil that he was still young, “—when Sapnap’s gone,  _ please _ go to the doctor.  _ Please. I-I’m scared for you, Phil. I’m scared. _ ”

“I will, Techno,” Phil reassuringly promised. “We’ll go to the doctor together, and I’ll be just fine. Nothing bad will happen to me.”

Phil pressed a kiss to Techno’s forehead, humming a slow melody that had no words. As Techno’s sniffles died out, he pulled his face up from where it was buried in Phil’s shirt and kissed Phil. It was slow and sweet, his tusks presenting no problems as Phil tilted his head to capture those lips again in a deeper kiss. Phil let his lips part, feeling Techno wrap a gentle hand in his hair and share a warm breath with him. They parted for just one moment, and then Techno was kissing him again, his tongue dragging across Phil’s lips until he opened up again. Techno swallowed his moans, rocking his hips against Phil’s as his hands trailed from Phil’s hair to his stomach to his hips. Something about Phil was intoxicating to Techno—something new—and it kept his mind scattered. 

Again, Phil parted for another breath, saying, “Techno, you know we can’t do anything while Sapnap’s here.” Disappointment weighed heavy in his voice, but it dissipated as Techno pushed his face against Phil’s neck, his hands caressing Phil’s hips again.

“He’s a heavy sleeper. Takes me forever to get him to wake up in the morning before you,” Techno murmured.

“Are you sure…? Tonight’s the last night that you’d have to wait—”

“Phil,” Techno crooned—Phil got the feeling Techno was looking into the depths of his soul in the darkness, “I love you. I love you, Phil. I want to knot you and kiss you because you mean the world to me.”

Phil felt so inexplicably speechless, his heart thumping and skipping in his chest clumsily as his face flushed red.

“For you, Phil, the world. Everything I have to give is yours.”

Phil could hardly see in the darkness of their room, and in that moment, he didn’t need to see anything. Hot tears trailed down his cheeks, and something fiery and constant burned in his very soul. Love, sweet love—that feeling he’d ignored for so long because originally, all of this had just been a service. A helpful act. That flame of desire now ravaged their bodies, a flaming mixture of love, lust, loyalty, and everything Phil had only ever heard of in stories. Techno pressed his forehead to Phil’s, wiping away his tears until Phil’s tight throat loosened enough for whispered words to fall from his mouth.

“Then,” Phil choked out, almost overwhelmed by emotion, “give me everything you have tonight.”

Techno’s hands dipped under Phil’s shirt, dancing across his skin and massaging his sensitive chest until he finally took Phil’s shirt off. Techno pulled off his own shirt, undressing them both until every shared touch was purely skin-on-skin. Hot kisses peppered Phil’s skin, trailing from his lips to his neck where Techno nipped and kissed until a mark made itself known on Phil’s sun-kissed skin. Phil, ever wary, kept his pants and moans quiet, wrapping his arms around Techno to drag him closer. He could feel Techno’s cock resting on his thigh, and with Techno giving him so much attention, Phil wrapped a hand around it and started to give it slow, careful strokes. Techno thrusted into his hand, moving his attention to Phil’s chest. 

The moment that mouth closed around his nipple, Phil’s back arched and he let out a small gasp jumbled with Techno’s name. His chest had never been so sensitive, but with Techno’s rough tongue lavishing it, it was hard to ignore how wet it made him. He could hardly keep in the soft sighs and hitched breaths as Techno switched to his other nipple, entirely forgetting to keep up his attention with Techno’s cock. It didn’t matter much to Techno because he  _ loved _ the sounds Phil made under him, his name mere whispers in the night that kept his blood rushing. Phil squeezed his eyes shut as Techno pressed a finger inside him, curling it just once before he started to push a second finger in. 

Techno lifted his head from Phil’s chest, admiring the man below him as he said, “You’re mine, Phil. All mine. Only  _ I _ get to knot you and fill you up, and only  _ I  _ get to kiss you and see how pretty you look for me.”

“Make me yours, then.  _ Make me yours _ ,” Phil groaned. “Fuck,  _ Techno _ —”

Techno thrusted his fingers in Phil, letting out a growl as he suckled random marks along Phil’s collarbone. It was possessive and purely animalistic of Techno to take pride in those marks, looking at the way Phil was falling apart under him. He pushed his fingers in deep, curling it and giving Phil’s clit a few circles until Phil’s hole clenched tight around his fingers and Phil let out a long, drawn-out moan of his name. Techno could hardly keep still thinking about how tight Phil was now, so wrapping his hands around Phil’s wrists, he pinned them down and thrusted against Phil’s folds until his cock sunk inside Phil. 

Techno’s breath hitched, eager to begin thrusting inside of Phil after a few days of nothing but illness. He loved this man, he  _ loved _ Phil, and he wanted to remember this exact moment for the rest of time. Phil clenched tighter around Techno’s cock, only getting turned on more by the overstimulation. Soon enough, the sound of Techno’s balls slapping against Phil’s ass resounded through the room. Techno released Phil’s wrists, moving one hand back to Phil’s hip to keep him steady while he caressed Phil’s stomach with interest. Phil had definitely gained weight there, and Techno  _ loved _ it. There was something about it, just seeing the way it looked on his lover that made him so undeniably proud. This man was  _ his _ .  _ His _ , above all else. Every  _ inch _ of Phil was his, and similarly, every inch of him was Phil’s. 

Phil’s arms immediately wrapped back around Techno, his nails scratching down Techno’s back through his fur. He relentlessly let out an increasingly loud “ _ ah, ah, ah! _ ” mixed with praise and pleads that played like music to Techno’s ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, only falling silent when he was pulled into another sloppy kiss, drool dribbling down his chin. Their teeth clashed, Techno’s tusks pressing marks into Phil’s skin occasionally as his thrusts got stronger. More and more, Techno fucked Phil harder, taking every bit of Phil and giving to him everything he had. Finally, he parted from Phil’s lips, breathing harshly as his knot grew and his thrusts slowed, cum filling Phil just like he’d missed. Phil sighed contentedly, having also missed the warmth of Techno’s cum in him. 

Even better, Techno slowly moved Phil around until Phil was lying comfortably on top of him, still tied to him. Those sloppy, hot kisses toned down to possessive, affectionate kisses that Techno showered Phil with. It was everything Phil had missed, and it almost felt like a dream. If it was, then he didn’t know if he’d want to wake up.

“ _ I love you, _ ” Phil whispered, his voice just a little strained and hoarse.

“ _ I love you, too. _ ”


	5. A Future For Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dubcon this chapter

It was the final day. Phil woke up sore and achy, though not nauseous for once. As usual, he’d slept in despite trying to wake up at sunrise, and Techno had apparently left him undisturbed. He got out of bed, stretching and examining himself—Techno must’ve cleaned him up, even scooping out the excess cum in him. His daily routine continued on with him gathering that day’s clothes and dressing himself, only pausing in front of the mirror when he saw the dark red, almost purple-ish bite marks littering his skin. It knocked the air out of him; he liked the way they looked, and it made him feel pretty. 

He only took a few moments longer to get dressed, walking slowly so as not to irritate anything. Despite it being noon, a time when both Techno and Sapnap should’ve been outside checking the crops, both were inside in the living room. Sapnap was snoring loudly on the couch, every limb spread out like he was a starfish, and a thin blanket tangled up around his legs. Techno was in the kitchen shoving something black and flaky—something that must’ve once been edible food—into the trash. The moment he stepped on a creaky floorboard, Techno noticed his presence and nearly dropped the plate in his hands. He caught it before it could hit the ground, though he looked just a little shaken almost like he was hiding something.

“Mornin’,” Techno gruffly greeted him, backing up into the kitchen in a very non-subtle way. Now that Phil was more awake and closer, he could definitely smell something burnt. What was strange was that Sapnap was in a deep sleep, so clearly he couldn’t have burned anything. 

“Whatcha got there, mate?” he asked, glancing around at the kitchen counters—a dirty bowl, a bunch of dirty silverware, and a few measuring cups stuck out. 

“...Don’t laugh, Phil,” Techno dejectedly mumbled, ashamedly staring down at the ground. 

“I won’t, I won’t,” Phil reassured, though that was going to be tough considering a little bit of laughter was already bubbling up.

Techno gave him a small, wary look—it was reminiscent of the look he used to give Phil every time he cooked a new food when Techno was just a tiny piglin—then he reluctantly stepped aside to reveal yet another plate stacked high with… something. Phil approached it curiously, seeing how lumpy it was and the varying shades of brown and black on it. More than enough cinnamon had been sprinkled on top of it as if that would cover up everything else, though if anything, all it did was make him sneeze the moment he got too close. Could it be…?

“Pancakes?” Phil asked.

“Waffles,” Techno corrected. 

_ Holy shit _ .  _ Where did I go wrong? _

“Did Sapnap help you?” Phil carefully asked.

“Made it myself. I wanted to make breakfast for you.”

_ Oh shit. Oh fuck. Does he want me to eat this? _

The smell alone was nauseating. His stomach churned, and he was reminded of that somewhat persistent bloated feeling that never seemed to leave him. Phil must not have hid the look of disgust very well because Techno wordlessly took the plate of “waffles” and tossed it into the trash. He almost felt guilty for how relieving that was, but what really made him guilty was knowing Techno had put so much effort into doing this for him only to have to throw it away. He opened his arms wide to initiate a hug, which Techno eagerly accepted.

“Thank you for thinking about me, Techno. You’re always so sweet,” he said, hoping that made the other feel better. The praise seemed to work well enough because Techno didn’t seem to take any offense, and once he’d pulled away from the hug, he offered to cut some fruit for Phil instead. Phil vigorously agreed, suddenly craving something sweet to soothe his initial nauseousness. 

Techno sliced an arrangement of strawberries, bananas, and apples into a small fruit salad for Phil, sliding the bowl over to the other. Phil appreciated this breakfast a lot more, and he loved the way Techno wrapped his arms around his stomach and nuzzled his neck. However, he also knew that wasn’t a thing they could do right now.

“Sapnap’s still here, Techno,” Phil regretfully said. “And you know Bad will show up any minute to pick him up.”

Techno let out a small disgruntled growl, then he released Phil and paced around the room. Phil looked longingly at him, then he finished his breakfast and set the dish in the sink; he’d wash the dishes later. Sapnap was still asleep, but considering he’d slept longer than even Phil, Phil took it upon himself to shake the other awake. He gently grabbed Sapnap’s shoulder, rocking him to get him to wake up, but Sapnap continued to snore and drool. With a little confusion, he snapped his fingers near Sapnap’s ears, but to no avail.

“He’s a heavy sleeper,” Techno said from behind him.   
  
“When you told me that last night, I didn’t think he was  _ this _ hard to wake up,” Phil exasperatedly said.

“I just dump water on him when I need him to wake up,” Techno explained. “That’s how I’ve been wakin’ him up for the past week.”

Phil laughed at that, amused by the idea until a hand groped his inner thigh, causing him to gasp. Techno moved closer, squeezing his thigh and pressing his semi-hard cock against Phil’s ass. Techno’s other hand covered Phil’s mouth, gently guiding Phil down to the floor in front of the couch. His little brother truly was insatiable, but he loved it.    
  
“I think if you keep quiet, Sapnap still won’t wake up.”

Phil moaned at that, ultimately having to cover his own mouth as Techno pulled down his pants and boxers, massaging his hips and lower back. It did wonders for him; his back had been aching recently, too, though that was easy to ignore when his stomach felt as bloated and achy as it did. Techno dipped his head between Phil’s thighs, giving the flesh a harsh bite that definitely would leave a mark. Phil’s core went hot, tingling from the pleasure and pain as Techno’s tongue lapped at the bite. He started trembling when Techno’s tongue trailed up from the bite to his folds, lavishing his hole with sweet, sweet attention. 

“Can— _ hah _ , a-ah—c-can you taste yourself?” Phil shakily whispered. Techno hummed a ‘yes’, giving Phil a few more licks before he stuck a finger inside.

The finger slid in without a struggle, so Techno retracted it and pushed three fingers in. That was a little more difficult to do, but Phil’s hole still opened up with relative ease around all three fingers. Phil bit back a shaky keen, looking up at Sapnap’s sleeping form on the couch. He hadn’t even moved, his sleep undisturbed so far. It was so wrong to be doing this, but it was also so possessive, and that was attractive. Techno would probably fuck him in front of a crowd just to make sure everyone knew who he belonged to, and Phil loved it. 

“You’re so good. All mine. This hole only knows me,” Techno praised quietly, lifting Phil’s hips to curl his fingers at a better angle.

Phil gripped the rug under him tightly, his teeth bared as if he was actually biting down on the sounds threatening to spill from him. Within seconds, Techno had his fingers removed, wiping the slick on his cock before pressing the blunt head to Phil’s hole. It was so teasing, so gentle, that Phil couldn’t stop himself from letting out a surprised whine when Techno pushed in all the way to the hilt with no patience. 

“ _ Techno _ , be gentle,” Phil hissed, not actually too angry, “I don’t want Sapnap waking up—”

“Yet you’re letting me fuck you right in front of him,” Techno interjected, pulling out and snapping his hips forward harshly. “Be good for me, Phil.”

It was kind of hard to scold his little brother when he was balls deep inside of him. Techno gripped his hair and pulled his head up, forcing him to watch Sapnap as he began to brutally fuck Phil. This was the first time Techno had ever been this rough; Techno was normally a careful, patient lover that thoroughly prepped him and oftentimes let Phil control the pace and set the tone. However, Phil couldn’t deny how insanely hot it was to see Techno pushing his limits and getting possessive over him. How could Phil ever tell Techno no? Phil bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood, but it was worth it to keep every noise trapped in his throat. 

Despite the loud sounds of their fucking—Techno not even caring to hold back his grunts, growls, and groans—Sapnap remained fast asleep. The most he did was turn from his back onto his side, snoring just as loudly but this time facing Phil. Phil felt as if his face was mere inches away from Sapnap’s; the risk made his blood rush and his heart race. That spike of fear and pleasure only reappeared when Techno prodded at Phil’s other hole—they’d never done anal before mostly because Phil felt as if getting knotted in the ass would kill him. Techno hadn’t even lubed up that finger, either, sliding it in dry to the first knuckle fast enough to make him accidentally bite down on his own tongue. 

“T-Tech—” he had to force himself to stop speaking lest a scream tear from his throat.

Techno kept fucking into him vigorously, only stopping when Phil felt his knot start to inflate. However, he had yet to cum, and the moment he pulled out, his knot pulsed but remained the same size. They’d never tried edging, either, and frankly, Phil had no idea what Techno was trying to achieve. Fingers prodded at his pussy, smearing Phil’s slick all over his fingers and prodding once more at his other hole. At that, Phil gasped and tried swatting Techno’s hands away.

“What are you doing? You’re—you’re  _ misbehaving _ , Techno. This is already risky, and if we get caught, you could be taken away from me,” Phil scolded, forcing himself to assume his usual parental role. Techno wasn’t having that.

“ _ You’re _ misbehaving. Caring more about Sapnap than  _ me _ ,” Techno growled, grabbing his hips and plunging one finger into Phil’s ass.

Phil couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up his spine, urging him to lift his hips up himself and beg for that cock again. His normally obedient sibling  _ demanding _ this from him? He’d be begging if not for the sleeping child still asleep in the very same room as them.

“You can’t knot—” Phil bit his lip harshly as Techno pushed a second finger in. “—n-no knotting my ass. I don’t think I can handle—”

“ _ I _ think you can handle it,” Techno whispered, his rough voice going soft as he appreciatively caressed Phil’s hip all while working in a third finger. “You’re so strong. Always protecting me, always letting me fuck you, always being there for me, Phil… such a good older brother. A great lover. Don’t you want to make me happy?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” Phil panted, rubbing his thighs together while Techno curled all three fingers in his tight ass. It was borderline painful, but Phil liked it. “It’s—I-I—your happiness is so,  _ so _ important to me. Am I making you happy? Are you feeling good?” 

Techno leaned over him, pressing his chest to Phil’s back, his cock pressing between Phil’s cheeks. He pressed loving, soft kisses to Phil’s neck and face, his hands once again rubbing circles along Phil’s slightly bloated stomach as if it were instinct. 

“You make me very happy. You’re my favorite person,” Techno sighed, his possessiveness seemingly lowering at the reassurance of Phil’s love. Then, he began pushing his cock into Phil’s ass, not even minding the sounds Phil was making.

“ _ Ah _ , fuck— _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ ,” Phil chanted, his voice strained as he stretched around Techno’s cock. “Slow—fuck,  _ Techno _ —slow down, slow down, I-I—”

Techno shushed the other, trailing a hand down to rub circles against Phil’s clit, slowing his pace just a little. He paused when Sapnap’s snoring hitched, watching the pre-teen kick off his blankets and readjust before his snoring started up again. Phil just got tighter around his cock every time Sapnap moved in his sleep. Once Sapnap settled again, Techno continued pushing in until the beginning of his knot pressed against the rim of Phil’s hole. That’s really when Phil started to stammer and stutter because as much as he knew how bad of an idea this was—both because of Sapnap’s presence and his own limitations—he loved how much Techno was pushing him. 

He pushed his hips into Techno’s hand, riding on the overwhelming pain and pleasure of getting clit stimulation all while Techno tried to push his somewhat swollen knot into Phil’s ass. He was panting harshly, humming low to mask what would’ve been shouts or yells; Phil didn’t entirely know if he wanted to yell at Techno to prep him more or just push it in. Either way, he didn’t get the chance to decide as Techno gave a particular rough thrust, pushing his knot past Phil’s rim. 

“ _ Techno! _ ” he shouted, his hole squeezing tight around Techno’s knot. “Gods,  _ oh gods _ ,  _ Techno— _ ”

It just kept getting bigger. Techno’s thrusts were slow and shallow, but that knot only grew because of how tightly Phil kept squeezing Techno’s cock. It was undeniably painful despite every attempt from Techno to give him some clit stimulation, but hot tears kept pouring down Phil’s cheeks as he swore loudly—still, something about the pain was hot. It was because of Techno that he’d discovered a breeding kink in the first place, so masochism on his part wouldn’t be too surprising. Maybe that’s why Techno kept pushing him, massaging him and rubbing circles all while his knot inflated to its full size. Maybe he liked the disobedience after all. 

“Phil…?” came a half-drowsy, half-concerned voice.

Phil knew right then and there that he’d  _ really _ fucked up. Looking up from where Phil had buried his face into the rug just to deal with a knot in his ass, Sapnap seemed near-speechless on the couch. He kept rubbing at his eyes, slowly becoming more awake as he realized that what he was seeing wasn’t just his imagination. Phil couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in Sapnap’s head; Phil had tears streaming down his face, and he and Techno were so clearly naked from the waist down, but Sapnap wasn’t panicking or crying. He looked more intrigued than embarrassed or scared, and, much to Phil’s surprise, just the sight of them in this position made Sapnap’s little cock quickly tent his pajama pants.

For some reason, Sapnap’s silence  _ encouraged _ Techno to return to what he was doing. He grinded his cock a little more into Phil, those shallow thrusts more than enough to make Phil hiss and let out a pained groan, before finally beginning to cum inside Phil. At that point, the knot had swollen to its biggest size, and Phil was  _ really _ regretting not being stricter and basically emphasizing to Techno up until this point that he was completely fine with anything and everything Techno wanted to do to him. Kissing him was one thing—even fucking him in his sleep was one thing—but knotting his ass after very little prep was another. It was reckless and painful (and so fucking hot); Regardless, Phil knew he wouldn’t be doing anal for a long time even with a lot more prep than he’d been given. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Sapnap’s quiet voice stammered, the chaotic little arsonist suddenly acting like the shy pre-teen he was around strangers. Phil’s brain was too scrambled to come up with the proper response to that, so, of course, Techno decided to speak up instead.

“Don’t be,” he mumbled in response. “You can watch or let Phil help you, too.”

Sapnap remained cautious almost as if it was a trick; his face turned pink, and he covered the evidence of his attraction to the scene with the thin blanket partially hanging off of the side of the couch. After a moment, he twiddled his thumbs and furrowed his eyebrows, glancing down at Phil.

“Are… are you okay, Mr Phil…?” Sapnap whispered. 

“Uh huh, I-I’m fine, mate,” Phil said, each word strained; he figured it would be too difficult to explain that yes, he  _ was _ in pain, but he  _ liked _ that pain. “I’m just helping Techno, a-and I don’t mind helping you, either. ‘S my job to keep both of you safe n’ happy.”

Sapnap gulped, but he didn’t move. Clearly he was frozen from embarrassment, not knowing what exactly he should do. 

“Help him, Phil. Be good for him,” Techno told Phil, moving him forward while still being knotted to him. Phil let out a shaky sigh, then he used one hand to push the blanket away and gently put pressure on the tent in Sapnap’s pants. Sapnap gasped and instinctively thrusted up into the touch, making his face turn red. He gently tugged at the waistband of those pajama pants; Sapnap hesitated, that cautious look reappearing on his face, then he pulled his pants and boxers down. Sapnap’s cock was small—probably small enough for Phil to wrap one hand around it. Instead of a handjob, Phil leaned forward to give the kid a blowjob.

“Ah, ah,” Techno tutted, “he deserves better than that.”

Phil’s mind went blank when Techno lifted him, making that knot stretch at his rim again and remind him of just how big it was without any prior anal experience or thorough prep. He didn’t register the new tears going down his cheeks or the pained yell of Techno’s name that had been ripped from his throat until he was comfortably sitting in Techno’s lap. Techno held Phil’s legs apart, pulling the folds of his pussy open for Sapnap to see.

“Do you want to put it in?” Techno asked, talking as if he was 12 himself rather than a few years older.

Phil laid his head back, focusing on his breathing rather than how wet this was making him. Within moments, he felt Sapnap’s small hands running across his thighs, and before he knew it, Sapnap was pushing into him. It wasn’t nearly as filling as Techno’s thick cock, but he still felt the thrill of being fucked by a pre-teen with no sexual experience. He could tell by the way Sapnap grabbed his shoulders, jackhammering into him to chase his own release rather than Phil’s, that this was his first time with anything other than his fist. Every movement Sapnap made had him moving more on Techno’s knot, so scandalous noises continued to fall from his lips as heat curled in his abdomen. Not even a few minutes later, Sapnap gasped and came inside him, just a few spurts of cum shooting into him—it was nothing compared to the amount of cum Techno had just dumped in his ass, nor the amount he usually gave Phil on a daily basis. Still, Sapnap was satisfied, and after Techno thrusted up into him just twice, Phil found himself finally cumming, too. It was painful how tightly he squeezed around Techno, and Sapnap almost immediately pulled out to save himself from the overstimulation. Phil’s thighs trembled, his ears ringing again as pain pulsed through his body again from every little movement serving to overstimulate him.

“Did he do good, Sapnap?” Techno asked, acting as if Phil wasn’t there. It wasn’t like Phil could respond anyways; he was thoroughly fucked out.

Sapnap nodded vigorously, saying something in response that Phil couldn’t quite understand. He felt fingers occasionally caress his hole, his nipples being pinched, and his stomach being rubbed all while Techno and Sapnap talked about something that he was straining to understand. The words held no meaning; he just wanted some relief, and after a small eternity, he got it in the form of those teasing hands massaging him once more. He figured it was Techno simply because of how familiar and pleasant it was—his hips, back, and shoulders  _ needed _ his touch. With that pleasant touch, it was much easier to focus on the world around him again rather than the knot, and even then, he was slowly adjusting to the intrusion enough to feel moderate discomfort rather than pain from it. A few sweet kisses were pressed to any skin that Techno could reach, further soothing Phil.

“—did so good. So perfect, Phil. You look so handsome like this,” Techno murmured. If Phil soaked in the praise, only forcing himself to tune it out when he realized he couldn’t see Sapnap.

“Where’s Sapnap?” he asked, his voice hoarse and raw.

“Kitchen. Getting you a health potion.”

Phil relaxed again, shifting in Techno’s lap to further mitigate the discomfort he felt. It worked well enough, and he basked in the praise and comforting, grumbling purr Techno was releasing. However, his mind wasn’t going to slow down any time soon—he was still an adult with things to worry about.

“I have to get up,” Phil protested. “Bad could be here any minute—” 

Techno easily restrained any extra movement of his that would further aggravate any pain he’d previously felt. 

“Let me take care of you, Phil. Sapnap said he usually shows up durin’ mornings and nights, and it’s past morning. He’s not gonna be here for a while.”

Phil mentally struggled for a moment, weighing his options before sighing and sinking into Techno’s warmth. Sapnap did end up bringing him a health potion, which he greedily drank until he’d had enough to reduce the lingering pain to mild discomfort. From there, he just let himself relax without another thought, letting Techno take care of him. Occasionally, he felt Sapnap prod at his hole and fuck him quickly, adding just a few extra spurts of cum inside of him before leaving to do whatever else he was doing. Techno kept him thoroughly plugged up and loved, carding his fingers through Phil’s hair and giving him little kisses. At some point, Techno moved them to the couch, laying them both on their sides. Even further in the day, he realized he’d fallen asleep, and when he’d awoken, Sapnap had curled into his chest, sleeping in his arms while he slept in Techno’s arms. His ass ached, but he could immediately tell that Techno had pulled out of him during his sleep, which explained the slightly sticky, slightly crusty mixture of cum coating his thighs. Still, the two around him were peaceful and calm, so he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. The next time he woke up, Techno was picking him up bridal style; he merely yawned as Techo brought him to the bathroom they had. Sapnap ran in after them, kicking off his clothes as Techno undressed himself and Phil, preparing the bath for all three of them.

He sat in the small tub—a luxury considering the rural farm they lived on—with Sapnap between his legs, his face red just from being nude with Phil despite him having fucked Phil more than once that same day. Techno left the bathroom for just a few minutes and returned with some buckets of water and washcloths. He quietly kneeled by the tub, soaping up Phil’s back while Phil began to wash Sapnap’s hair. The moment was quiet and peaceful—not even Sapnap, loud and chaotic as he was, dared break the pleasant atmosphere they shared. When enough soapy water had sloshed into the tub, Techno slowly stepped in, letting Phil rest against his chest as he started washing him again. The bath took quite some time, too, but when it was done, there was no trace of any of their fucking or previous lovemaking aside from the limp in Phil’s step and the ache in Phil’s ass. 

It was only when Sapnap once again asked to summon a friend—Techno growled at the idea of summoning someone else—that the comfortable atmosphere broke into one of amused exasperation. Children, both of them. They were bickering over nothing, yet it warmed Phil’s heart in a strange way. The sun was setting, and that only further convinced Sapnap that he should be able to do a quick summoning (“It’s so much easier to do at night!”). Phil lightly chastised him, holding Techno back from doing anything uncharacteristically impulsive, then talked them into settling down for dinner. He didn’t even get the chance to enter the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. Techno was closest, so he opened it, revealing Bad and Skeppy—Bad in his tall demon form, and Skeppy carrying a ridiculously large bag.

“Oh, I missed you, Sappy Nappy! I hope you didn’t cause Uncle Phil too much trouble,” Bad immediately crooned, crouching just to hug his son.

“Oh, not at all. The house’s still in one piece,” Phil reassured Bad.

Sapnap seemed to begrudgingly accept the hug in some form of pre-teen moodiness, but he definitely didn’t hide the relaxed smile that appeared on his face when Bad hugged him. Skeppy grunted as he dropped the bag on Phil’s doorstep, wincing when a few unpleasant  _ crack _ sounds resounded from the bag.

“What’s in the bag?” Phil asked curiously.

“Well, I am very grateful that you watched Sapnap,” Bad cheerfully replied, “so I brought you some stuff from our little vacation! Pregnancy  _ can _ be stressful, so me and Geppy thought this would help with the stress!”

At that, Phil almost felt faint.

“Pregnancy…? No, no, you’ve got the wrong idea, mate,” Phil awkwardly laughed. “I’ve just picked up some weight, is all.”

Bad tilted his head like a confused puppy, giving him a questioning look.

“No, you definitely are. Your whole smell changed—you know, hormones and all that—and I even read about it in a book once! Humans start getting bigger here,” Bad gestured to Phil’s stomach, “and they smell sick until they make little clones of themselves. It’s fascinating!”

Phil didn’t know where to start with correcting Bad, yet… it made sense. Ever since starting T, he’d thought he’d become completely sterile for the rest of his life. However, every new symptom that had been popping up made so much more sense with the explanation of pregnancy. It was timed too closely to the same time when he’d first let Techno fuck him, and now with the sudden weight gain, continual nausea, Techno’s possessiveness, his body aches, and every single time that Techno had brought up his new smell… Well, what else could it be? 

“Can we go now?” Skeppy complained childishly. “It’s cold, and I still have stuff to do.”

Bad rolled his eyes, giving Phil an apologetic smile. 

“Alright, Geppy. Bring Sap with you,” he said, shooing the two away behind him before facing Phil again. “I hope you have a good evening! I’m sure we brought you enough knick knacks to last for a long time. If you ever need help babysitting the little one, I’d be happy to help!”

Before Phil could say anything else, Bad gave him a happy wave and left, returning home with his own family. Phil was left standing there, forcing himself to peek into the bag and—it was  _ priceless _ . Gold and diamonds to indeed last a long time and benefit them every step of the way. He pressed a hand to his stomach, some warm, loving feeling spreading through his heart as he realized he was actually  _ pregnant. _ He was carrying a small baby that would be his and Techno’s to share.  _ Their _ baby. Techno seemed to share that same thought, wrapping his arms around Phil again.

“For you both, the world,” Techno promised.

Phil didn’t doubt those words for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to my FtM readers! T is not birth control, and T is unlikely to make you sterile! T DOES harm a baby if you continue to take T while pregnant, but I've just ignored that for plot convenience in this fictional universe.

**Author's Note:**

> To my FtM readers, ESPECIALLY those of you who want to take testosterone one day, please read this!!! Testosterone is NOT a replacement for birth control. There is a possibility that it can make you sterile, but YOU CAN STILL GET PREGNANT. It's extremely likely that the idea of becoming sterile was pushed by transphobic doctors to make it seem like a more likely risk than it actually is, however there isn't enough research yet to see how likely it is. There was a study showing transmen that can still have normal pregnancies after going off of T for a few months, and transmen can still have pregnancy scares WHILE ON T. Don't be like Phil; please continue to use condoms, birth control, and get regularly tested for STDs if you are sexually active.


End file.
